deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 21 VS Metal Sonic
Description A21VSMS.PNG|Scythe watch MS vs 21.png|Gogeta46power A Robot and A Android Very Copycat by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero DBZ VS Sonic. They where created to destroy their masters enemies, but broke free and went after their own goal. With moves copied from our main heroes, these two cybernetic warriors will shake the ring. Interlude Soul: There goes an unspoken rule any good mad scientist must follow; have a killer cybernetic warrior at your right hand at all time. Doctors Gero and Eggman...I mean they kinda did it right. Scythe: 21, the Majin Android. Soul: And Metal Sonic, the ultimate Sonic copybot. He's Scythe and I'm Soul. Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Android 21 Scythe: Doctor Gero was, for lack of a better term, absolute madman. His son died, so he modeled Android 16 after him. He kidnapped two teenagers and turned them into Android's 17 and 18, he built 19 as a fat clown robot, and he himself became Android 20. However, little did anyone question who was 16's mother. Soul: Well...she got turned into an Android to. Great job there Gero! But she wasn't just any old not an android cyborg is more accurate. She had the DNA of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, and all the different Z-Fighters, effectively making her the ultimate android. She became; Android 21. Android 21: Bio * Real Name: Unknown * Age: Unknown (technically doesn't age) * Height + Weight: Both unknown * Has a split personality problem * True form more greatly resembles Majin Buu Scythe: Despite what you may think, 21 is actually a very kind person. When an army of clones of the Z-Fighters, Frieza, Cell, the Ginyu Force, and more attacked, she rebuilt Android 16 to help, and even got 17 and 18 to work with him. And even then, she jumped into the fight herself. Soul: Because she's got the DNA of Dragon Ball's tp teirs, she's got one of the larges movepools we've seen on Death Battle, and that's saying something. ' 21: Abilties: * Flight * Ki Blasts * Hungry Beam * Connoisseur Cut * Hors d'Oeuvre Stab * Total Detonation Ball * Absolute Release Ball * Photon Wave * Excellent Full Course * Regeneration * Kamehameha * Solar Flare * Homing Energy Blast * Ki Blast Rush * Android Barrier * Explosive Energy Blast * Instant Transmission Scythe: It should be noted 21 only ever fights in her true form, or Majin Android 21. It's unknown if she is actually only capable of fighting in this form or just chooses to. In terms of her own abilities, she can fly, shoot basic Ki blasts, and seems to have some form or hand to hand combat training. She can turn people into Candy and eat them to boost her power using the Hungry Beam, the Connoisseur Cut let's her copy the abilities of her opponent by copying their Ki. The Hors d'Oeuvure stab is used in the air to slam down onto the ground, and she can fire the Total Detonation Ball, which explodes on impact, or can amp it up into the bigger and stronger Absolute Release Ball. The Photon Wave is an attack resembling Frieza's Death Beam, which explodes where it hits on the ground, but her strongest attack that she created is the Excellent Full Course, where she flies into the opponent, hitting them with a flurry of dash attacks, before striking them to the ground and fires a Ki blast from on top of them. '''Soul: As for copied abilities taken from the DNA of others, she's got the iconic Kamehameha, Tien's Solar Flare, Piccolo's homing energy blast, Vegeta's Ki Blast Rush, 16, 17, and 18's Android Barrier and Explosive Energy Blast, and Goku's Instant Transmission. Quick referesher on how Instant Transmission Works for those of you who forgot; 21 must first lock onto someone's Ki, then she warps to them instantly. However, it doesn't work if she can't concentrate, and it can be used while she's charging attacks to get them in closer. ' 21: Feats * Smarter than Doctor Gero * Defeated Frieza, Cell, Nappa, and the Ginyu Force * Defeated her supposedly stronger evil half * Killed Android 16 in one shot '''Soul: 21's a freaking genius, being smarter than Gero when he was sane. In combat, she effortlessly defeated Cell, Frieza, Nappa, and the Ginyu Force. She bested her supposedly stronger evil half, and killed Android 16 in one shot. 21: Flaws * Possesses insane evil split personality that's hard to control * Can be killed if completely disintegrated ** Both the evil and good Fission's of 21 where killed by the Spirit Bomb Scythe: Speaking of which, 21's Majin cells created a split personality within her, one that wants to feed on everything and rule the universe, although she did eventually split this personality off into it's own separate being. Aside from that, her healing factor has limits and she can be killed by being completely incinerated, as demonstrated when both halves died to Goku's spirit bomb. Soul: But wait, the Spirit Bomb can only harm those with evil in their hearts, sense it just bounced off Gohan. By that logic, the good 21 should've been fine. So why did she die? Scythe: No one knows Soul. Majin Buu: You look like Buu. Android 21 (Good): Indeed, we're matching in pink. Majin Buu: Matching? What that? It taste good? Android 21 (Good): Well, think of matching as being proof of our friendship. People show their friendship by wearing similar outfits for example. They match. Majin Buu: Oh.... So, you Buu's friend then. Android 21 (Good): Ha ha, I suppose I am. Majin Buu: Yay! Because you Buu's friend, Buu give you special candy! Android 21 (Good): Thank you very much. W-Wait. This is no time to be eating candy. '' ''Majin Buu: What? You no like candy? Android 21 (Good): Er, no. It's not that How 'bout this; we hold off on the candy for now, and eat it when all the fighting is over. We can gather a lot of candy and throw a party. '' ''Majin Buu: Candy part? That sound nice. Android 21 (Good): Right? So let's focus on the fight for now. '' ''Majin Buu: Buu understand. Buu beat all badguys. '' Metal Sonic Scythe: Loss after loss, Eggman was quite obviously frustrated with loosing to Sonic over and over. Soon enough, Eggman tried to created copycat bots to match Sonic in his own field. '''Soul: Silver Sonic was basically a prototype, and Mecha Sonic was too slow and bulky. But there was one Sonicbot who never gave up. Hyper Metal Sonic.' Metal Sonic: Bio * Full name: Hyper Metal Sonic * Age: nonexistent * Height: 3'3" * Weight: 276 pounds * Always comes back (he's like the Terminator of Sonic) Soul: Metal Sonic is a beast in combat, being able to constantly match and sometimes surpass Sonic himself. Metal is capable of effortlessly surpassing the speed of sound from a standstill, and has always been able to keep pace with the blue blur, meaning Metal's top speed, while unknown, is massively hypersonic as most. ''' Scythe: Metal Sonic's arsenal is massive, and rightfully so. He's got Sonic's spin-dash and homing attack, a chest laser, and a personal shield for self defense * Chest laser * V. Maximum Overdrive * Black Shield * Ring Spark Field * Spin Dash/Attack * Homing attack * Copycat * Knuckle Slam * Bat Guard * ESP * Chaos Control '''Soul: The V. Maximum Overdrive is Metal's strongest self made attack, where he overloads himself to quadruple his speed and surround himself with a destructive energy field. Along with that, Metal Sonic can copy the powers of the opponents he fights in combat and save their data, recalling it at any time. Scythe: He's copied Chaos Control from Shadow, Knuckle's strength, Bat Guard from Rouge, Silver's Psychic powers, and potentially whoever he faces here. Metal Sonic was created to an every evolving machine, always getting stronger until he eventually succeeds in his goal. He can further power himself up using Chaos Emeralds, using their infinite power to greatly enhance his own. He also has a few transformations, the first of which is known as Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic * Grants shapeshifting and lightning control * Unknown if he gets anything else * Used mainly when acting on his own free will Soul: Not much is known about Neo Metal Sonic, but we do know in this state Metal can shapeshift and create and control bolts of lightning. He's also got a dope cape. ''' Scythe: The Neo Metal Sonic state is usually used as a symbol that Metal is acting on his own free will, and not under Eggman's orders. However, even Neo Metal Sonic's power is void to Metal's ultimate form: Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord * Can fire multiple missiles at once. * Can fire missiles that imprison foes in a forcefield. * Flamethrower arm. * Laser beams and blasts from mouth. * Fight * Powerful enough to go toe to toe with Super Sonic '''Soul: Holy shit that's huge!! Scythe: The Metal Overlord is insanely powerful, capable of going toe to toe with Super Sonic. He can rapid fire misses or a single one that trap people within forcefields, he has a built in flamethrower, laser blasts and beams, and high speed flight. This form was powerful enough to tank hits from Super Sonic, Super Tails, and Super Knuckles without struggle for expended periods of time before finally going down. Metal Sonic: Feats * Took on 3 superforms at once and held a high chance of winning * Conquered the Eggman Empire * Survived atmospheric re-entry * Defeated Metal Sonic 3.0: which is supposed to be an improved version of Metal Sonic. * Leveled a large portion of Eggman's flagship. * Shrugged of hits from the powerhouse Knuckles * Fought evenly with Sonic and Shadow at the same time Soul: Metal Sonic is an absolute powerhouse. Metal's conquered empires, survived atmospheric re-entry, defeated Metal Sonic 3.0 who was said to be stronger than he was, shrugged off hits from Knuckles, and fought Sonic and Shadow at the same time, and did pretty well. ' Metal Sonic: Flaws * Reckless with his energy attacks. Prone to overloading himself or running out of energy * Has frequently been defeated by Sonic despite Metal's superior abilities. ** Even his giant or monstrous forms have been defeated by the Freedom Fighters. * Being a robot based off Sonic, combatants with knowledge of Sonic and how he fights can easily predict his attacks Scythe: But he isn't unbeatable. Despite his superior abilities, Metal still has yet to actually kill Sonic. He's often prone to overloading himself or running out of energy, and anyone who knows how Sonic fights would have an easier time fighting Metal. Still, time after time, Metal won't rest until only one Sonic remains: himself. ''Metal Overlord: I am the ultimate overlord, Metal Sonic! I am the real Sonic! I was created with the sole purpose of destroying you! Death Battle Scythe: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Soul: It's time for a death battle! (Capsule Corp) An explosion rung out as Trunks, the young boy, flew outside the main building and slammed into a wall, powering down from Super Saiyan and hitting the ground. Neo Metal Sonic walked out and started scanning Trunks. Neo Metal Sonic: Opponent status, incapacitated. Threat level, minimum. Still risks should not be taken. As the metal hedgehog went to kill the half saiyan, a blur suddenly rushed in and kicked him away before shaking Trunks. Trunks: Huh? 21? Android 21: You have to go Trunks! Get your mother and leave! Trunks: But what about you? A.21: I'll deal with the robot. Trunks nods and runs off as 21 turns to Metal Sonic. She closes her hands and powers up, transforming into Majin Android 21. Opening her eyes, they remain the same. White with Blue pupils. Both warriors assume a combat stance. Words where not needed here, they both knew that. ( Queue Sonic Generations Metal Sonic boss theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9A6788MNjk ) Metal Sonic rushed forward and punched 21 back, throwing barrage of kicks he had copied from Sonic's combat data. 21 brought up her arms and defended from the attacks, parrying the kicks and slapping Metal back using her tail, lunching the robot hedgehog into the air. Metal activated his back thruster and stopped, watching at 21 flew up to strike him, and activated the black shield to stop her attack. 21 stopped in her tracks and Metal canceled out of his shield, throwing a few rapid attacks at 21 before launching her down to the ground. Metal charged up and activated his V. Maximum Overdrive, surrounding himself with the golden energy and rushing down, slamming into 21 and launching them through multiple buildings. 21 skidded to a stop in the streets of west city and blasted Metal using a Total Destruction Ball. Metal flew back from the explosion as his eyes beeped a few times. Metal Sonic: Enemy name needed. A.21: My name? The only one I have now is Android 21. Metal Sonic: Android 21 data copied. A.21: Copied!? Metal Sonic held his hands forward and fired off his own Total Detonation Ball at 21, the majin android raising her arms and blocking the attack. She looked at the robot hedgehog in shock at what he had just done. A.21: That was...my attack. He copied my attack. Metal simply rushed forward and kicked 21 back, accessing Silver's data and flinging cars at 21 using ESP. 21, of course, blasted them away, but was then hit in the gut by Metal using Knuckle's strength data. 21 slid back and coughed out a bit of blood, only to then take multiple spin dashes to the gut and back. As Metal came in for another attack, 21 held out her hand and stopped him, blasting him away with a basic energy wave. She then flew up and ran her Photon Wave along the ground, blasting Metal with the attack before dropping down. Metal suddenly flew out of the explosion and grabbed 21 by the face, flying higher into the air. She elbowed the robot in the gut and flew back, hitting it with a homing energy ball, only to find Metal relatively unphased. 21 then charged up and rammed into him repeatedly, slamming him into the ground before blasting him at full power. 21 hopped back, thinking that was it, and she turned around to walk away. Suddenly, pulses of energy blasted out as Neo Metal Sonic flew into the air, absorbing cars and parts of buildings as he transformed into Metal Overlord. A.21: What the hell!? Who is this guy?! Metal Overlord: Kneel before your master, and I shall let you live. I am the Ultimate Overlord, Metal Sonic! A.21: I'll never bow to you! I'll show you what I'm made of! (Queue What I'm Made of Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjOBds2IDC4 ) 21 charged into the air and flew up the flying Metal Overlord, using Vegeta's Ki Blast Rush to get some shots it. Metal roared out and used his flamethrower to hold 21 back the Majin Android using the Android barrier to shield herself. As misses flew towards her, 21 fired an explosive energy blast that destroyed them before flying up and blinding the massive robot she was battling. A.21: Solar Flare! Metal Overlord: AH! MY EYES! IT'S LIKE WALKING IN ON DOCOR EGGMAN IN THE SHOWER!! 21, now behind Metal Overlord, and formed a massive Absolute Release Ball that she flung at the massive Kaiju Robot. The attack connected and Metal Overlord exploded, his ruins falling into the city. 21 floated down to find the regular Metal Sonic there, battered and bruised but still standing. She rushed forward, and Metal got prepared. Metal Sonic: Chaos Control. And time slowed to a crawl. 21 floated there, frozen still in mid-air as Metal Sonic flew up into the sky and ended his usage of Chaos Control. 21 looked up and gasped to see Metal floating in the air with a supercharged Absolute Release Ball big enough to destroy the planet. As he flung in forward, 21 prepared one last attack to stop it all. A.21: Kaaaaaaameeeeeeee- Metal Sonic: An ultimately pointless effort. Accept your fate and die. A.21: Haaaaaaaameeeeeee- Metal Sonic threw his right and forward and hurled the Absolute Release Ball at the planet, only Android 21 standing in it's path. A.21: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! She flung her arms forward and released the iconic blue energy beam towards Metal's planet destroying Ball, pouring every last ounce of her Ki into it. The two collided, both parties struggling for a bit before 21 closed her eyes and smirked as her Kamhehameha broke through the Absolute Release Ball and flew up, striking Metal full force. Metal Sonic: But...I am...the ultimate overlord...I...cannot loose. Letting out a yell that could be heard for miles, Metal Sonic screamed at the top of his nonexistent lungs as he was vaporized the by pure blue energy wave, succumbing to death. When the beam finally stopped, 21 fell the ground and just laid there, breathing heavily as she recovered from expending so much energy at once when she noticed a Green Jewel fall from the sky and hit the ground. She reached over and grabbed it, looking at it with interest before leaving via Instant Transmission 21 is seen with Bulma, the two scientists studying the Green Chaos Emerald. Doctor Eggman can be seen building a new Metal Sonic. Next time (Queue Theme of Android 21 (good) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYIkr_3XGCs ) Soul: DAMN! THAT WAS AWESOME! But totally expected if you really think about it. Sure, Metal is faster, more unpredictable in this scenario, more experienced, and could copy 21's powers, but that was more or less it. ''' Scythe: 21 was far and away the stronger of the two, seeing as she has defeated Cell and her evil side after said evil side absorbed Cell, easily making her the stronger between herself and Metal. 16 even stated that 21 has more potential that Cell ever did, and we know from Cell himself that he could've destroyed a Solar System. She also is able to keep pace with post Resurrection F Goku and Vegeta, who by this point have God Ki. Durability also went to her, as Metal had no way around her regeneration, or even how it worked. '''Soul: 21's bigger array of abilities let her stay unpredictable, her greater intelligence let her would device a power strategy quicker. And while she couldn't copy anything Metal had, as he is a robot with no Ki, she didn't need too sense she was stronger, more powerful, smarter, and could survive anything thrown her way. Seems Metal got a taste of Total Destruction. Scythe: The winner is Android 21. Next Time Soul: NEXT TIME OOOOOOOOOOOON DEATH BATTLE!! "We must prepare ourselves for Kombat." "Let it goooooo, let it gooooo!" Queen Elsa vs Sub-ZeroCategory:Scythe Watch Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Robot VS Demon Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018